


Freedom of the mind.

by Crunchyleafyboi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Bunny Wu, Bunny jinora, Cat Opal, Depression, Dom/sub, Dragon Asami, Dragon Hiroshi, Enemies to Lovers, Escalates quickly, F/F, F/M, Fox Kya, Gay Bar, Hell hound Kuvira, Hiroshi always bad man, Hiroshi is an asshole and a villain, Human Bolin, Human Mako, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kinky, Korrasami is Canon, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Separation Anxiety, Smut, Snake yasuko, Switches, Third person POV unless stated otherwise, Tonraq and Senna are dead, Werewolf lin, Yasuko is alive :), Yasuko is good woman we love her, korra is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunchyleafyboi/pseuds/Crunchyleafyboi
Summary: Korra, a 19-year-old girl, has been traveling half her life. Every night she goes to sleep she dreams of another world with unknown creatures and people with strange abilities. Another world where she could be somebody important, she could start over. She searches for this magical world in hopes of finding a place just for herself, to be at peace and away from the horrible world she lived in, away from her mistakes. During her travels, she discovers many things about herself and begins to notice she isn’t traveling alone.
Relationships: Bolin/OC, Jinora/Kai (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Kuvira/Opal (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. The mark

**Author's Note:**

> Currency Value  
> Odis coin= $2  
> Froth Coin= $5  
> Reth Coin= $10

_She heard it, the sweet sound of rats scurrying around in urgency, the nails on their paws scratching against the barn floor. The sounds of rain putter pattering against the shambled roof of the barn, some droplets falling through the cracks. The sounds of her farm animals squealing, squeaking, and mooing out of fear....fear, why are they scared? She sits up and looks around the barn, slowly scanning every corner and crack. There was nothing._

_  
_ _She huffed in annoyance and stood, brushing the dirt and hay off the back of her overalls. She walked towards one of the cows to calm them down, humming a soft tune for all the animals while she gently pet the nose of the big sensitive cow named Beauty. Soon all the animals went quiet, listening intently to her humming._

_Everything is quiet once again, peaceful._

* * *

The sun rises slowly, waking up little critters and birds with soft beam of its rays on their fur or wings. Korra shifts in her sleep, feeling the warm early morning rays of the sun hitting her face.

She groans and sits up, rubbing her eyes and grumbling lowly to herself. _Wow...another one._ She yawns and stretches, letting a few bones pop and crack back into place from her wild sleeping. "I guess it's time.." She mumbled lowly as she stood, brushed off her pants, and began to gather her belongs, which only consisted of boots, a hoodie, and a small stuffed polar bear dog. 

There was a big storm the night before, she was lucky to find a broken open tree with moss covering the entrance. She stepped out of the large jagged hole of the tree, pushing back the wet moss with a disgusted groan, and headed south towards the next possible town. 

Unfortunately, it took until nightfall to get to the next town, most of the time spent hunting and getting lost in the wide expansive forest. She was lucky to find the town celebrating some sort of holiday, even though it was mid June, there were beautiful bright lights shaped like animals strung up on top of buildings.

As Korra walked through the town she noticed many of the buildings were homes, most had 3 foot carvings of carnivorous animals outside their doors while others had small herbivore carvings perched in their windows. It was a strange sight but had a pleasant feeling to it, a feeling of protection and safety over the beautiful town. 

Korra spent most of her time exploring the bustling town, talking and laughing with the townsfolk, playing some games, and betting on fights. In the end, she was laying in a bed with 3 full pouches of Odis and Froth. She used a little of her winnings on a room in a decent looking inn, making sure to check the room for critters before getting comfortable. The room wasn't all that bad, it was nice actually, _better than sleeping in the forest_ she noted in her head.

It had been a long days travel and she deserved rest, she tucked herself further into the bed, throwing her shirt off before she did. Oh what sweet dreams she would have tonight. 

Or so she thought. The next morning came and Korra groaned, her head pounding and teeth aching in pain. What a terrible nightmare. 

The sounds of townsfolk waking up and preparing their stands flowed through the open window like a soothing song, taking Korra's mind off her nightmare and bringing back memories of her time last night in the town.

She smiled and got up, preparing herself to go out and get supplies before she had to leave the small, comforting town. 

As she stepped out the inn she immediately began walking towards a bakery stand, she could smell the delicious scent of glazed buns from afar, she approached it with a little skip in her step as she took one of her pouches in her hand and prepared to pay for a good breakfast.

The man at the counter turned around just as she approached, he had lovely cream skin and big green eyes that sparkled with joy, his hair was black and his smile was contagious. She smiled at his attire, a pink apron with the words 'Sweetest man alive', and shook her head. 

_What a strange man._ She thought as a smile started to form on her lips. "How much for glazed buns?" she asked him, pulling out 6 Odis from her pouch. The man picked up a tray of glazed buns and held it out to her, "That'll be ONLY 2 Odis coins please". She smiled wider and placed the coins on the counter then grabbed two of the steaming buns off the tray, licking her lips and taking a large bite out of both, chewing and humming happily as she danced in a circle. 

She heard a loud laugh coming from the baker and she blushed at her display of happiness. "i apologize" she said through cheeks full of buns, the baker shook his head and chuckled "Don't worry i get the same way, the way the sweet taste and tangy of the filling hits your tongue makes you squirm" he squealed happily and handed Korra another one inside a bag excitedly, some of the glaze dripping through the bag. "Here, i'm friends with anyone who appreciates my baking, the names Bolin by the way, you should stick around till the end of the festival, many magical things happen and there's also fireworks!!" he wiggled his eyebrows playfully. 

Korra sighed and shook her head, "unfortunately, i have to leave soon, i can't stay for long", she looked away sadly. "Oh please, there's no other place you could go that'll make you feel like you're home!" Bolin shouted, He put his elbows on the counter and clasped his hands together, making puppy eyes at Korra as he began to beg. "Come on i promise i'll pay for whatever you want during the festival!". 

Korra hesitantly looked back at him then turned away again to look at the town instead. She huffed and pointed a half eaten bun at him "Fine, one more night, but you better keep your promise".

She ate the rest of one of her buns and licked her fingers clean as Bolin danced happily behind the counter "Deal, i promise you won't regret this! we're going to have so much fun...uh...uh...oh" Bolin stopped and looked at Korra quizzically, tilting his head a little. "I forgot to ask, what is your name bestie?"

Korra cringed slightly at the word 'Bestie', hearing a guy like Bolin say that just didn't sound right... "Korra, just Korra". She took a bite out of her other glazed bun, humming again at the taste. 

"Well Korra, It's nice to make a new friend, there are more customers coming so i better get to work" Bolin smiled and waved Korra off, "Meet me back here at five tonight!" He yelled, Korra smiled and waved back "Yes sir! see you tonight!". 

Korra continued to check around the town, she thought it was small but she must not have seen much of it last night. The town was more like a city, at least it was big enough to be one. Stores lined up side by side for miles, streets going down further and further into the town just to lead you to more stores and homes. it was beautiful but terrifying. 

She headed back to her inn, getting a map on the way so she wouldn't get lost again. 

By the time she made it back it was 20 past 5. She grabbed her coin pouches and rushed out the inn, bumping into people on her way towards the small bakery stand. When she arrived she saw Bolin scanning the crowd with a concerned expression, most likely looking for her, once he spotted her he waved and yelled. The first thing Korra noticed was 2 other people standing next to him, a male and a female.

The female smiled and waved at Korra just as excitedly as Bolin had, while the male kept a cool neutral face. His eyes bore into her, she could see a hint of curiosity in them.

"Hey Korra! you're late but you made it! This is Opal and Mako, my other bestie and my Brother!". He gestured towards the people beside him, Opal immediately offered her hand to Korra, and she shook it gratefully. Mako however, huffed and eyed her up and down, refusing to greet her like a decent human being would. “Come on guys we’er going to be late”.

Opal rolled her eyes, " I'm sorry about him, he can be a real ass". Mako turned towards Opal, obviously about to start an argument, but Bolin interfered by grabbing Mako and heading towards one of the many game stands. 

"Alright guys we're here to have fun and show Korra around remember?" he laughed loudly and began leading everyone towards games around the town. 

The night went on as Bolin dragged everyone around town, Korra winning game after game beating Mako every single time and winning Opal many prizes, her favorite being a stuffed turtle duck. They took a stop at a small outdoor cafe, Mako heavily insisting they take a break before they continue, he was like the boring supervisor. 

Opal turned to Korra and handed her a fry, "So Korra, why are you here? like where did you come from? do you plan on staying long?". Korra rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly as she chewed on the fry in thought. "Well...that's not something i'm comfortable talking about yet, but i do plan on leaving, i don't want to stay long" she smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck. Opal looked up at her sadly, "Well...i know we just met but...would you mind coming back to visit us?" 

Korra smiled softly and nodded, "Of course Opal, i understand, i can't leave my new friends behind for long", Opal smiled and looked around. "You should go back and rest now, it's pretty late." she saw Opal look behind her and she followed her gaze to see a drunk Bolin and a upset Mako. "I know you're tired so go on ahead, i'll tell them" Opal stood and walked towards the boys, screaming at the drunk man on her way over. 

Korra attempted to make her way back to her inn, getting lost again a couple of times before she saw it in the distance, the lights seemed to be dimmer than the night before. 

Just as Korra began walking towards the entrance she felt a hand grab her wrist a soft motherly voice call to her.

"Hello young lady, why don't you join me in my shop before the festival ends? i have something special for you", Korra looked back and eyed the woman wearily, she looked to be around 60, her wrinkly fingers wrapped tightly around her wrist refusing to let go. "No thank you ma'am, i'm really tired and have a long journey ahead of me i have no time to visit your...." she trailed off and looked at the woman then looked at the shop behind her, "...your business".

The woman laughed and pulled Korra more towards her shop, "Come now my dear, everyone needs a protector, i'll make one right up for you! come come!". Korra sighed and followed the old woman into a nearby shop, the words on the window was emboldened in beautiful cursive that read " **GRAN GRAN'S** **WOOD WORKS"**

 _She's just an old woman what harm would it do to entertain her for a bit._ Korra thought as she let the woman lead her to the cozy looking shop, the lights shinning brightly through the glass window. 

As the woman dragged Korra into the shop, Korra took the time to look around, spotting many wooden totems and toys strewn about the place. What really caught her attention were the many 3 feet carnivorous animals she saw by the doors of the townsfolk outside, there were also the small carvings of herbivores.

Korra walked up to one of the many 3 foot carvings, she came face to face with a laughing hyena, it's jaw wide open mid laugh. "What do you think deary? you like that one? the one i have for you is free but if you want a different protector i wouldn't recommend old freckles here", Korra jumped in surprise and turned quickly to look down at the old woman embarrassed. "ah i'm sorry, what did you have for me ma'am?" She rubbed the back of her neck and smiled. 

The old woman shook her head and chuckled "Katara dear, ma'am is too professional", Katara handed Korra a small pouch, a medium pouch, and a backpack. Korra groaned inwardly, _Great, more luggage._

"Be careful on your travels, there's a lot of dangerous things out there dear. If you ever come back i have room for you at my shop.", Katara smiled as Korra took the pouch and attached it to her belt.

"Thank you ma- i mean Katara! i appreciate your gift" Korra nodded towards her and walked out the shop and back into the busy streets of the town, she looked back once and saw Katara watching her go. She waved awkwardly and made her way back to her inn. 

She made her way up to her room and as she opened the door she kicked off her boots and threw her items and clothes to the side, flopping onto the bed afterwards with a groan. 

_What a weird old woman..._ She shivered uncomfortably, wrapping the blanket around her and looked up at the ceiling. She laid in silence, listening to the people outside , their laughter and music filling the empty corners of Korra's room.

She sighed and leaned over the bed, grabbing the small pouch she threw on the floor and pulled out what was inside. 

To her surprise she found a little carving of a polar bear dog, everything to the dogs size and paws looked exactly as a polar bear dog should. It didn't look ferocious or angry but soft and gentle, unlike most carnivores. She smiled wide and held the carving to her chest.

As the night went on Korra drifted off to sleep, the carving pressed tightly to her chest slowly began to mold into her. The small carving became smaller as half of it molded into a tattoo on Korra's left breast, directly over her heart. The small tattoo was of the polar bear dog running in a circle, chasing it's tail gleefully in what seemed to be snow.

As this small event was occurring Korra's breathing became more calm, her snoring ceased and everything seemed to stop and become silent. Everything was silent. A shift seemed to overcome the town, or maybe further than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to clarify Korra isn't the avatar, but she does have powers and is the savior of the four kindoms. Korra can't access her powers just yet and almost everyone else is human except for Lin. This is mythical type stuff, kinda like vampires, werewolves, made up creatures, etc. The timeline is set just as LOK is, so same technology and everything, i may add a little bit of 2020 technology, you'll see what i'll make an exception to add. The currency system is just coins, i'll put values of each at the beginning of every chapter. Also, sorry for my terrible grammar but I hope everyone enjoys regardless. Please give criticism it'll increase my chances of continuing this.


	2. Greetings in a magical place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics begins in this chapter, however, human omegas are rare and i'm using the dynamics on everyone, even the non-humans. Not all humans are an alpha, beta, or omega. Some are just regular humans. I will not say who is an alpha, beta, or an omega, you will have to find out by reading ;)  
> ~  
> Currency Value  
> Odis coin= $2  
> Froth Coin= $5  
> Reth Coin= $10

The sun rose slowly, peaking through the open window of Korra's Inn room. The curtains and window were cracked slightly open, the sound of the townsfolk drifting into her room once again.

Korra shuffled under the thin sheet that covered her, slowly wiggling free from it and rolling over to sit up on the bed.

Just like the day before, the sounds of the townsfolk drifted through her open window, a light breeze caressed her skin softly as she stretched and began getting dressed and packing.

She didn't take long to pack her belongings and grab the extra bags given to her, stuffing her smaller belongings into her bag,excluding the wooden polar bear dog, which she stuck in her leather pants pocket. 

She walked out the inn and immediately ran into someone, apologizing rapidly to them as she looked around to see the person she bumped into. _Shit its the old hag, Kat...Kat...Kata...fuck..._

She opted for the usual greeting she would give any elderly. "Hello again granny, didn't think i'd see you up this early". She gripped the back of her neck hairs in mild irritation, tugging at them softly as the old woman looked up at Korra with a kind smile.

"Of course my dear, i always come for my morning tea with my husband", she said in a soft smooth tone. Korra sniffled and looked away, "Well i must be going, got things to do people to see busy busy yup that's me!"

She began walking only to be stopped by the woman's frail hand on her chest. "Wait young lady i have something for your protector", She handed Korra what looked like beef strips, Korra frowned in confusion.

"If you ever want to call upon your protector use these, and call out its name as well. Just know, once you call upon your protector you can not mold with them again. Now you take care dear" The woman walked away, waving at Korra for what she hoped was the last time. "Thank you...." she mumbled more to herself than to the woman, she looked at the beef strips and sighed. 

_What in the actual hell is that woman's problem?_

She thought about the night before, remembering she already received 3 extra bags from the woman, but what was in them?

Korra sat on a bench outside the inn and took the big bag the woman gave her the night before, tossing it on the ground and digging inside to see the mystery contents. 

She frowned and groaned, quickly closing the bag, she didn't waste time trying to see what was in the smaller bags that were given to her. She stuffed the beef strips into her pocket and stomped away, following a random path, She stopped to ask for directions once before she continued her journey, it being 4 days before she would make it to the next town. 

Majority of the time she walked she was grumbling angrily about the woman. 

~

It's been a couple hours of walking, the sun just starting to rise higher up in the sky shining brightly though the tree leaves just above.

Korra whistled joyfully as she walked, she held a big stick in her left hand, dragging it in the dirt path she was on, lazily singing little miss mischief. 

"Little miss mischief went walking alone, she left her Nanny and doggy at home, nanny cried and screamed oh nooo..." She sucked in a breath and continued yelling the next verse proudly. 

"OH NO! LITTLE MISS MISCHIEF WHERE DID YOU GO!" She smiled and swung her stick around, continuing her singing not paying any attention to her surroundings. "LITTLE MISS MISCHIEF WHERE DID YOU GOOOOOOO-O-O-OOOO! YOUR NANA TOLD YOU TO COME ON HOOOOOOME!!!" 

She took another deep breath, preparing to yell another line of the song, only to be cut off short by an arrow penetrating her leg. The air she sucked in came rushing out as a cry of shock as she fell to the floor, holding her leg and dropping her bags in the process. She searched around for the source of the arrow, only for another to come flying at her head, she dodged it just in time, rolling to her side and dragging herself into a bush for cover. 

As she ducked into the bush a set of footsteps immediately came jogging towards her, the person knew where she was, it was just a matter of what they wanted. She yelled in pain as she felt her hair be yanked upwards, the person, which she assumed shot her, dragged her out from the bush into the center of the path way. 

They let go of her hair, dropping her at the feet of many others. She looked up, terrified to see at least, from what she could see, 15 men surrounding her.   
  


“God damn it john why would you aim for her head!! You dumbass!”

She looked up wide eyed at the man that stood next to her, he scowled down at her and held out the wooden dog the old woman had given to her. The man slapped her and grabbed her hair again, screaming into her ear.

"You bitch! why do you have such useless items?!" The man tossed her on the ground again and threw her bags next to her, some of the contents spilling out. 

"Who on earth would have dog food with no dog?! A WHOLE POUND OF DOG FOOD?!?!? YOU HAVE NO DOG!" the man shouted angrily at her.

Korra tried containing her laughter, even in a situation like this she found it funny that the man shared her same thoughts when she checked the bag the old hag gave her.

What lame bandits she thought as she burst out laughing and watched the man fumble with his words before glaring at her menacingly.

The man pulled out a knife from his belt and Korra immediately stopped laughing as the man pulled the knife against her cheek, "Stop laughing you piece of shit! I'll kill you!". She did as she was told and looked down, making sure to keep quiet and not make eye contact. 

She felt the man eye her up and down, scoffing to himself in what sounded like disgust. "This one needs to be given to the mistress." he said, finally looking away from her and towards one of the men from the circle.

"Jason come grab her stuff, Rin bring this good for nothing omega to the truck, We're moving out, we have enough Omegas to go back to republic city".

A chubby man with a little bit of facial hair came running to pick up her belongings, scooping up some of the dog food back into the bag and heading through bushes to her right, while a slimmer man grabbed her roughly by her arms and dragged her in the same direction the other man went, not bothering to worry about her injured leg as she limped behind him. 

The main man continued throwing out instructions to the other men as Korra got dragged away towards a truck, the doors were opened and she was greeted with a terrible sight and rancid stench. The truck had a lot of women in the back, all seemed to look young, none looked to be older than 40.

The man shoved her in the truck and slammed the door closed, once she fell in she scooted away from the door, bumping into and being squished between some of the women.

There was little commotion outside, it seemed the men were getting ready to head onto the road, and she was right. The truck started up and the vehicle began moving quickly, the driver not caring about them and driving sloppily while on the road, it seemed he needed to hit every bump and make their trip even more uncomfortable.

_What a pain in the ass...definitely not how i thought my day would go._

~

Days went by but Korra never knew how many, her and the women spent majority of their time inside the truck, the men would occasionally open the doors around night time to feed them then leave them in there for days again. 

Despite barely eating, Korra still kept a little of her physic, making sure to eat every crumb of her meal and steal food any of the men would leave around during the time they would get fed.

Thankfully one of the men healed her wounded leg during one of their stops, out of all the disgusting pigs that were there he was the kindest one, but they killed him once they found out he was slowly falling in love with her and plotting to save her.

Korra had no romantic feeling for the, now deceased, man but she did feel bad that he got murdered for helping her or even thinking about her. What really shocked her was how quickly she healed from the wound, but after much thought she decided to pay no mind to it. 

One day, one of the men opened the door and instead of passing them food he yanked each woman out, including herself, onto a smooth sidewalk.

They were being placed in groups of twos and were chained up together, the chains thin and light but still tough enough to stop them from breaking free.

Korra looked up and noticed the moon sitting high about them, which was quiet unusual, they never came out so late at night, usually coming out while the moon was rising, hidden but not shining so brightly in the sky. 

Korra looked around for the main man, the one that threatened her, but couldn't find him. Instead of the main man leading them, another one of his workers commanded them to follow him, and of course they did not wanting to cause trouble and get punished.

Korra was paired up with a young girl who looked to be in her late teens, she had short brown hair and a messy bun sitting atop her head, her eyes a soft brown. Her expression had no fear, she looked prepared, as if she knew what was going to happen and she was ready for it. Korra wished she knew what was happening, but at the same time she didn't want to know.

They were lead behind an ally and towards what looked like a large building. Korra gasped as they came up to the gate of the building, she marveled at it, her eyes shimmered as she admired the beautiful building before her.

It was a mansion, so so big and shining brightly, many lights could be seen on in the establishment. The lamp poles outside, which were dull but still magnificent, lead a lit path inside the gate and towards the entrance of the magical place. The place was magical, why would they be coming here of all places? 

As the man asked for access into the gate it finally clicked inside her head, why they were there and what was about to transpire.

An auction. Perhaps just an old fashioned selling. 

She expected the men to murder her when she got shot in the leg but they didn't, so the next thing she thought was being sold....and she was right, but she didn't expect to be sold to fancy rich people, they usually wouldn't want anything to do with "filth" such as her or the women around her. It was quiet a shock to her.

The shimmer in her eyes dulled and she shivered in fear, the beautiful place she was just admiring turned into an ugly place, what lied inside was a far worse fate then she could think.

Inside lied old ugly rich men, one would buy her and she would be trapped inside another place for years, being tortured and abused day in and day out. She could fight back but what good would it do at this point, she waited till the last minute to try to fight back and now she's paying the price for her incompetence.

After being lead through the gates they were all directed inside the large estate, being told to behave and listen to instructions while being shoved up flights of stairs and forcefully stripped.

They stood naked outside a bathing room, the men directing them only allowed 3 groups inside and left the rest of the women in halls to strip every last clothing item on them. After each group of women finished bathing they were lead away by two of the men, being split up from the rest of the women into groups with two men that guarded them. 

She felt a hand brush up against her own and she looked to see the young girl's hand on top of hers, she smiled up at Korra anxiously. 

"Would you mind holding my hand? all these men are making me nervous" she said kindly, leaving her hand held out waiting for Korra to grab it. _I guess she wasn't really prepared_ Korra thought as she grabbed the girls shaking hand, holding it tight and smiling back at her. "don't worry, if they try anything i'll beat them up for you"

The girl thanked her and smiled softly, "My name is Jinora, they captured me while i was on my way to visit a friend". Korra was a bit shocked that the girl, Jinora, was being open about what happened to her so soon, _I guess in a situation like this everyone needs a friend._ In that moment Korra decided to take care of Jinora until they could find a way to escape. 

"I am Korra, it's nice to meet you, i just wish it was under better circumstances" She chuckled softly and Jinora did the same, nodding in agreement with Korra's statement.

Before Jinora could respond one of the men pushed them into the room, "Move it you filthy omega's we don't have time for your chitter chattering!", they were pushed into the bathing room with 2 other groups of women, no other man was inside the room except one, the main man Korra was searching for earlier.

He looked at her and snarled, "Alright Omegas get to cleaning the filth off you, and scrub well or you'll end up back in the truck!", Korra frowned and began cleaning herself as much as she could with the attached chains, asking for assistance from Jinora at times.

Not long after they were pushed out of the bathing room and back into the hall way, one of the men standing by rushing to lead the groups of women down another hall and up more stair ways. 

While they followed the man Korra leaned down and whispered to Jinora, "Why do they keep calling us Omegas? What kind of made up insult is that?", Jinora looked at her confused. "Are you not an Omega? you definitely reek of one" she said while eyeing Korra up and down, She squirmed under Jinora's questioning gaze and shrugged, "What exactly is an Omega?". 

Jinora looked at her wide eyed, "Are you human?! There's no way you're-", She was cut off by one of the men shouting at them. They went silent as the man began dragging them down a corridor with plain white doors. 

"Alright ladies, Mitch and I, Daniel, will give you the run down", He pointed towards the doors, each one had a woman's name on them. "These are temporarily your rooms, your belongings are already inside. Each day you will be visited by one of many buyers that will court you in this establishment. They will have you for a week, if they decide they want to see you again the next week then you will join them"

Daniel looked at Mitch beside him who held out a set of keys, he took keys off the key ring and handed one to each female, ending up with one more key, Korra was sure that was the key to unlock their chains. 

"You will treat our customers with the utmost respect, this exchange will last 4 months, if you end up not being bought you will be sold off to the pirates at Reed falls", Mitch spoke as he freed them from the chains on their wrist. "If you are claimed your buyer will give you a collar that you must wear for the remainder of your time here". 

"Ever morning you are to report to the main hall, if you cause any trouble you will immediately be sent off to reed falls", as the man finished he stepped back, both men nodded towards the women and began walking away, leaving them all to stand in the hall uncertainly. 

Jinora was the first to move, instead of going to her room she consoled the women in the hall, assuring them they were beautiful enough to catch any of the "customers" Mitch talked about. Completely forgetting about her unfinished conversation with Korra.

While Jinora consoled the women Korra went into her room to finally get some clothing on and explore. Hopefully to find a library to explain whatever Jinora was speaking about.

She entered her room and smiled to herself, the room was sparkling clean and looked as any fancy room would, A big bed in the center of the room with a stand next to it, a dresser across from the bed and a door to the left which she assumed was a bathing room.

She looked around the room and saw her bag up against the small stand and a pair of clean clothes on the bed, she walked over to the bed and eyed the clothes in distaste. A dress...one of the many things Korra always refused to wear, she sighed and went to her bag, rummaging through it in search of her old clothing only to find it covered in dirt and dog food. 

_What a shit day..._ She thought to herself, huffing loudly and eyeing the dress again. It didn't look that uncomfortable, it was more of a slip than a dress, intricate patterns of flowers woven at the bottom of the dress. She sighed in resignation and quickly slipped the dress on, ignoring the itching feeling it gave her, she left the room and shuffled down the halls in search of the library. 

Even though she went through a lot during her journey to the estate she wasn't tired, she was very curious and a bit frightened, she needed to know who she would be expected to put on a show for and what exactly an Omega was. _Probably something someone is, considering the way Jinora spoke about it made it seem that way._

Korra spent the better half of 3 hours roaming the halls in search of the library, finally finding it thanks to one of the servants help, she entered the large room quietly. 

As she closed the door behind her she turned to admire the room, just barely containing her excitement with a wiggle of her fingers, she went to search for a dictionary. The library was large, it was about 4 times the size of an average library in a city, there were even stairs leading up to a second floor and more book shelves covered that floor as well. There were 4 round tables in the middle of the room and long windows above the library, the moon shone brightly through them.

It was such a magical sight she hoped she would have enough time to be able to explore the library to her hearts content, reading was one way of her being able to escape her shit reality, beautiful and intriguing stories that you could live through. 

Korra sighed and continued her search, finding what she was looking for and sat at one of the many tables in the center, quickly flipping through the dictionary to the "O" section and finding what she was looking for, she read over the definition and frowned. 

_"Omega- A person meant for breeding and conceiving pups for their Alpha"_ , Korra sighed in disgust and continued reading through the definition, hoping for their to be more to it than that. 

_"An Omega will go into heat once every month, the heat will last about 4-7 days, sometimes longer if not taken care of correctly"_

Korra groaned loudly and closed the book, standing up and heading to the shelves to find different books to take back to her temporary quarters, she grabbed 4 books and began heading towards the door. _Maybe i should have waited to ask Jinora more about it...everything is so useless, but i am a bit more curious._

She looked back at the book in and stuck her tongue out at it, "You're nothing but a trash dictionary that needs to get thrown away with all that nonsense you have in you!", she yelled at it before turning back around and crashing into someone. The books she held went falling to the floor, some landing close by and others surprisingly a bit further away, as she bent down to quickly pick up the scattered books she heard a groan above her; accompanied by a snarky tone. 

"Thanks for making sure i was ok" 

Korra blushed in embarrassment and quickly finished picking up her books, facing the person and bowing apologetically, "I'm sorry i was just in a hurry, are you ok? is there anything i can do to-" 

Korra was cut off by a hand threading through her hair and roughly pulling it, forcing her to look up at the person, and boy did Korra have regrets. 

A tall woman stood before her dressed in baggy overalls and a dirty white button up shirt with the sleeves pulled up to her elbows, her beautiful black hair was pulled up into a messy bun and her eyes were a magnificent emerald, the woman's skin was cream and looked smooth while her hands looked rough to the touch. 

_Wow what a pretty servant_ Korra thought dreamily, completely ignoring the dirty look the woman was giving her. 

Despite how distracted Korra was of her beauty she couldn't stand being mistreated, she looked the woman straight in her eyes thinking of what to do, before she could think of anything the woman tugged at her hair again but harder, making her yelp in pain.

"You always look at someone when speaking, nobody can hear you when you're mumbling at your feet, i swear you omega's have no manners" the woman said, frowning and waiting for a response from Korra.

Something triggered inside of Korra when that woman called her an omega, when it came from the men's mouths it sounded different than the way this woman was saying it, the men said it more as a means of boredom and necessity while this woman...she said it mockingly and used it to make her realize where she stood. 

_As if a dirty servant should talk, she shouldn't be trying to put someone in place when we're on the same level,_ She thought bitterly.

Korra surprised herself by growling lowly, she had no idea where it came from but it increased slowly as the woman let go of Korra's hair, weather in shock or fear Korra didn't know or want to know. She pushed passed the woman and ran out the door, sprinting down the halls, blood rushing to her ears as she heard doors slam and the woman's voice echoing throughout the halls.

"Get back here you Omega whore!!" 

She kept running and running till she was sure she lost the woman, she didn't know where she was but she felt safe, she took a moment to catch her breath before she wondered around the halls in search of her room. While looking Korra wondered why she became so hostile over a word that didn't even apply to her, she wondered how and why she growled like that when usually she was calm and could slip out of situations like that. She didn't understand why the word became so meaningful to her when she just found out the definition of it, it was very strange to her but she didn't want to dwell on it any further, tucking it away in her mind for future Korra to deal with. 

She finally found her room, it surprisingly closer to the library than she thought, she unlocked her door and went inside, locking it back before she threw the dress off and onto the floor and flopped onto the bed.

"What a long day" she mumbled to herself, getting comfortable and stretching before she slid under the larger quilt and fell asleep, immediately being sucked deep into a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this escalated quickly but i don't like making slow stories. Also there is a spirit world in this fanfic but it won't be shown until a couple of chapters later. I've changed my mind about adding 2020 technology, i'll just leave things how they were and hope i don't accidentally make it too modern or too oldies. There will be another chapter soon, it won't be as long as it took me to do this one, i already know what i want.  
> ~  
> Don't take my definitions of an omega in this seriously, it's to show how some prissy rich people see omega's as nothing but breeding toys.


	3. Claimed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for not updating in a long ass time, I’ve been focusing on school work and college and my mental health all at once, but I’ll try to update as much as i can. 
> 
> ~  
> Currency Value  
> Odis coin= $2  
> Froth Coin= $5  
> Reth Coin= $10

_White. Soft. Beautiful._

_Korra laid on the ground, the snow beneath her enveloping her body completely._

_Her eyes were focused on a beautiful creature dancing in the sky, it was obviously dancing with the stars to music that earthly creatures couldn't hear._

_Korra somehow heard the music, she knew the song that played through her highly sensitive ears, and she sang along with it._

_"The polar bear dog goes running in circles, he never takes a breeeeeak, because he knows when he finally stops, they will come and take him awaaaaay~"_

_She hummed the tune softly, as she sang she noticed the dancing creature in the sky began to descend upon her, swirling and swaying to the sounds of the music and her humming._

_She realized that she had no fear, no feeling of being unsafe or death, so she kept singing._

_"The little baby polar bear dog will soon be whisked awaaaaay, unless he finds something to eat, he'll die and melt awaaaay~"_

_With each word that came from her mouth puffs of air became colder, the dog that was descending upon her already stood in front of her in all of it's fluffy glory._

_It's massive head leaned down, making eye contact with Korra and starring without breaking contact. Korra starred back into the beasts eyes, showing no fear as it pressed its face closer to her._

_Korra eyed the creature up and down before slowly pressing her hand to its snout, gently rubbing up its nose and back down, she felt a peaceful wave wash over her._

_"Naga"_

_Korra whispered softly and unknown to her the name that flowed from her lips reached the creatures ears and it perked up, beginning to make a gruff noise. Korra became uncertain, she never meant to speak the words, they just randomly came out. The creature opened its mouth wide, showing off it's sharp white teeth and the back of it's red throat as it proceeded to swallow Korra whole and plunge her into a deep hole of darkness._

* * *

Korra jolted out of bed, awoken from her nightmare by the sounds of heavy banging coming from her door, she stood on shaky legs and got dressed before slowly opening her door. 

"H-hello?" she said in a low voice, looking around for the source of the noise, her eyes settled on a Jinora who was surprisingly completely dressed. She wore a beautiful brown dress that reached her knees, it had cute yellow sunflowers on the bottom of them, to top off her outfit she wore a pretty tan sunhat and tan slippers with the same patterns as her dress.

Korra frowned and looked at her confused, Jinora smiled at her and giggled, "You're obviously not a morning person, or an evening person at that matter, it's 1pm" she said while looking over at Korra's disheveled state. She shook her head and sighed, "Korra we have tea and events to attend to today with our...um our owners", Jinora cleared her throat uncomfortably and turned away from Korra. 

"You should hurry and get dressed before you get punished for being late, the events are being hosted in the gardens and yard, since you were already late to the main hall meeting this morning you may already be in trouble for that. Anyways, i'll see you in the yard! ", Jinora quickly jogged off, apparently heading to the event she just mentioned. 

Korra groaned and headed inside to quickly clean herself up and throw on her baggy brown pants and blue shirt, she pat herself down to make sure she was ready, looking around the room as well.Completely sure she had everything she left the room and began searching for an exit to the yard.

~

Lucky for her she ran into a servant that quickly took her to the massive yard outside. Unlucky for her, all the women were dressed in beautiful gowns while she was wearing her ragged and dirty clothing. _The gowns were probably provided by the customers,_ she thought as she admired the way the gowns looked on the women, making even the least attractive of them look good.

Korra looked around the yard, observing the set up and other attendants. The yard was massive, about 100 acres with trees sprouted all around and a clearing in the front of the yard. There were 12 round tables that could seat 6 women each, the color scheme was white and black, every table cloth decorated white with black edges. Everything looked elegant, which came as no shock to Korra, she knew the customers would be rich people who knew nothing but a sophisticated life. 

Korra sat at one of the tables, slouching back in her chair and eyeing the crowd for Jinora. _she said she’d be here, where is she?_

Suddenly, as if on queue, she saw Jinora heading towards her, skipping delightedly with a basket of something in her arms. Jinora sat down beside Korra, turning towards her and holding out the basket, she began to whisper “The servants gave me something and i know you haven’t eaten”. 

Korra peaked inside the basket and took a sniff, a smile grew on he face as she reached in and pulled out a steamed bun, she bit into it messily while grabbing the basket with her free hand, she felt a faint taste of chocolate and groaned happily. Jinora giggled and watched Korra wolfed down the food inside the basket, crumbs of the sweet bread she put inside being flung everywhere and all over Korra’s shirt, she shook her head and turned to eye the crowd of women in the yard.

As Jinora looked around she noticed a lot of wealthy looking men and women coming out into the yard from the large estate, all of them walked with purpose and confidence in their step, obviously showing the women already in the yard that they were nothing compared to them.

Jinora watched as servants began to fan out and get to work catering to the wealthy people. She tapped Korra aggressively, “Come on Korra the event started, get your face out of the basket you don’t want to look a mess for the customers!”, Korra put the basket down and blushed. “Sorry haha”.

Korra looked around at the field and frowned, her eyes immediately found that horrible woman from the night before, she eyed the woman up and down with a scowl. She wasn’t wearing a dress or suit like all the other “customers” around her, she wore tight black pants with black combat boots and a tight white dress shirt, her sleeves were pulled up to her elbows and her top button was undone. Her hair was pulled up into a neat, high ponytail. 

Korra rolled her eyes as she watched women in the yard approach the well dressed servant she already knew, flirting and trying to get her attention by flaunting their “goods”. Soon she had enough watching the exchanges between her competitors and the woman, she turned and wiped herself down, making sure every crumb was off her shirt and pants. 

“Oh shit is that Asami fucking Sato?” She heard Jinora whisper to her in a panicked voice, she looked at her quizzically, “W-who?”. Jinora pointed at the woman Korra was just looking at, her competitors still flocked around her like wasps to a syrup trap. She frowned as Jinora gripped her sleeve “God i didn’t think she would be in a place like this” 

“Who is she?” She felt Jinora’s grip loosen and watched her fix her gaze away from the woman, Asami.

”Well...she’s pretty famous for many things, I’ve heard she’s super sweet and caring to her Omegas and she’s the most dominant above all in republic city” Jinora blushed and coughed, “That’s only what i’ve heard”

Korra looked at Asami again, thinking back to last nights events and how Asami had treated her. “Hey Jinora...you never told me what an omega is...” Jinora jumped and held Korra’s hand tightly. “Oh I’m so sorry i forgot, well to put it short an omega is what we are, women or men that are the lowest ranking, but we are still strong despite what the alphas think. Alpha’s are at the top of the ranks, they dominate and breed us, they’re pretty much the “male of the house” or however the humans put it” she waved her hand. 

Korra frowned and huffed, being from the human world she understood what Jinora was saying, it was pretty simple. The Omegas were meant to be owned and the Alphas were the Owners, _what a shitty thing_ , she thought angrily.

Jinora stood from the table and waved at Korra, “I’m going to try and capture a customers attention, I’ll see you around Korra, good luck, and please don’t get into trouble”, Korra watched Jinora prance away towards a man, immediately striking up a conversation with him.

She sighed, Korra despised this, she already wasn’t good at making friends in general, now she had to deal with a rude servant and customers. She huffed and decided to just watch from afar, _There’s no way I’m going to attract attention on the first day,I’m not stupid._

Her eyes traveled around the yard once again, landing on a tall man in the distance, _he seems decent and well dressed, probably bad in bed_ she snickered to herself. She continued looking around, judging every customer she saw until a man began walking towards her, he had a skip in his step and a glimmer in his eyes, this gave Korra an uncomfortable shiver down her spine. He wore a vest suit with a tie, his hair styled slicked back and plain.

She stood up to walk away only for the man to reach her in time and grab her wrist gently, she was forced to turn towards him and watched in disgust as he brought her hand up to his lips, instead of kissing it like she expected the man took a long sniff and groaned lowly. 

She pulled her hand away and held it close to her, the man chuckled and looked into her eyes with a hungry smile, “My my what a tantalizing smell you have, i’ve never met an Omega that smelled so lovely~” he purred. Korra gagged inwardly and remembered she had to be proper with the customers, or there would be consequences most likely. 

She threw on a fake smile and laughed, “uh thank you, you look...nice”, the man’s smile grew wider and he stepped closer to her, she had to hold back a cough, whatever cologne he was wearing smelled awful, like burnt pig and deer blood. 

He licked his lips and slowly checked her out, “The name is Jacob, and you are?”. Korra scoffed and mumbled “Korra, pleased to meet you”

“well Korra how would you feel about being mine?” she saw his bulge pressing obviously against his dress pants, _all he wants is to get into my pants, fucking disgusting pig._ She felt a low rumble in her chest.

“I’m not really interested Jacob” She held back from spitting his name and instead smiled wider, taking a glass of wine off the tray a servant offered. She sipped it slowly as she waited for his response.

Jacob apparently didn’t like her response and growled at her, it was deep threatening, nothing she expected “i know you slutty omegas like it rough, you will be mine bitch”. She felt the urge to look down submissively but fought her body from doing exactly that.

Instead she looked up at him and grabbed his tie surprising herself, her lips pulled back and she growled right back into his face, a deep, low, menacing growl that came straight from the depths of hell. 

“I’m not anyone’s slut and I’m definitely not your fucking omega!” She watched as his eyes grew wide and he began backing up but was cut short from escape due to her pulling him back and choking him with his tie. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around in surprise, her throat went dry and her hand slacked on Jacobs tie as she looked up to see that it was that horrible servant, that horribly beautiful and rude servant. She towered over Korra and Jacob, Korra swore she wasn’t that tall the night before. Her expression was neutral but if you looked into her eyes you could see the glint of anger blazing in them.

She suddenly felt a hand clutch her hair tightly, pulling roughly and making her cry out in shock. “M-miss Sato! I was just teaching this Omega a lesson on how to treat an Alpha! You see what happ-” Jacob was cut off by a slap to his face. Korra looked shocked and it showed all over her face, she thought Asami would be mad at her but...

”How dare you handle my Omega in such a way, take your filthy hands off her immediately” Asami’s snarl came out clear and loud, Jacob immediately let go of her hair and bowed, apologizing as much as he could before scampering off once he was dismissed. 

Asami sighed and turned towards Korra’s shocked body, she watched Korra turn to her while making shocked goldfish faces, she held back her laugh and straightened herself, “Are you okay?” She asked in the most professional tone. Korra’s expression switched from shocked to upset, and Asami had no clue why.

Korra stared up into those mesmerizing emerald eyes challenging her to start something. “What do you want?” She spat, making sure she spoke confidently. Asami smiled and looked down at Korra, she held out her hand seeking for it to be shaken by Korra, which Korra refused to do of course. 

Korra slapped her hand away, which only made Asami laugh, “Awww don’t be like that pup, I’m only here to make amends~” , she purred and offered her hand again. Korra eyed the woman up and down, she couldn’t help but peek into the unbuttoned part of her shirt. She turned away, blushing shamefully, coughing awkwardly she rubbed the back of her head. “I know you’re lying, servants like you don’t just do things without wanting something in return”

She heard the woman scoff and looked up to see her frowning, “You think I’m a servant?”, she said with a hint of irritation in her voice. Korra swallowed heavily, knowing she said something wrong, she looked into the woman’s eyes and nodded. “By the way you dressed last night why wouldn’t i assume so?” she said, lifting her chin despite her comment. 

She watched the irritation completely disappear from the woman’s face, being replaced by a small smile, the woman motioned for one of the servants with a covered plate in hand. The servant rushed over and bowed while addressing the woman, “How may i be of service Miss Sato?” He said quickly, lifting himself back up to speak with her. 

Korra watched the exchange between Sato and the servant, she made to sit down only for her arm to be grabbed roughly and her to be dragged in front of the servant. She looked at him then looked at Asami, “Let me go bitch” she said, trying to struggle out of the woman’s grip. 

The servant made a face of fear and looked up to speak with Asami again, “Miss are you sure you want this one? She’s so disrespectful!” He scrunched his nose up as he looked down at Korra who hissed at him aggressively. 

“Oh I’m sure, notify Nina of my findings and tell her to prepare herself tomorrow evening” The man bowed once again before opening the lid to the plate and taking out a red collar, handing it to Asami with a matching leash, and walking away back to where he was. 

She turned towards Korra and smiled, wiggling the offending object in her face, “Would a servant be able to get this? Would a servant be respected and feared by everyone in this yard?” she finally let go of Korra’s arm and looked down at her with a satisfied smirk. Korra so badly wanted to wipe it off her face.

”Okay i admit i may have misjudged but I’m not wearing that” she said, folding her arms and turning away from Asami. _Like a spoiled child_ Asami thought as she rolled her eyes. “You don’t have a choice, unless you want another alpha to come harass you then be my guest, but i **_bought you_** Korra, you’re mine now”.

Korra eyed the offending object in Asami’s hand, grimacing as she held her hand out to take it. _She does have a point...and i hate to admit that but I’d rather not be harassed by 2 inch dick men._

Asami tsked and smiled at Korra, “Oh no little pup, I’m putting it on for you, be a good girl and turn around” Asami watched as Korra begrudgingly turned around, facing away from Asami. she was aware of all the attention they were getting and was far from enjoying it. Asami slowly clasped the collar on Korra’s neck, making sure to drag it gently against her skin so she could feel every second of it.

Asami wrapped her arms around Korra’s waist and pulled her back against her as close as possible, “I’m Asami Sato, Heiress of future industries, but You will address me as mistress now, I bought you and i own you and there is nothing you can do about it, pup~” Asami purred into her ear, teasingly kissing the tip before pulling away. 

A shiver shot down Korra’s back at the act and a low whimper slipped out before she could stop it, gaining a chuckle from her new mistress as she hooked the leash to Korra’s Collar ring while she was too distracted to protest. Korra was than lead by Asami back to the seat she was in, as she went to sit in the chair Asami tugged on her leash and pointed to the ground in front of her. 

“once we have this free time, now would be a good time to give you a lesson or two” She saw the smirk on Asami’s face grow as she sat beside her on the ground, grumbling to herself as she did. _Jinorah lied! There is no way in hell this woman is kind or sweet._

~

a few hours later and Korra was finally free from Asami. Or so she thought.

After the event, which consisted of Asami teaching korra some “much needed manners”, as Asami so nicely put it. A few announcements and information about contracts, and other boring stuff Korra had no mind to pay attention to. 

Korra was dragged by her leash to what she could only assume was Asami’s room. 

She immediately took notice of the dog bed next to the large bed, and she knew what would happen next but still prayed to Raava that what she thought ddin’t come true. She looked at the heiress, studying her expressions and body language before approaching. 

“So...” she began cautiously as Asami turned to look at her new pet with a small look of disgust. Korra frowned but continued her attempt at securing a sleeping spot in the bed. “So....Asa-..Ahem i mean mistress...is it bed time? That big bed looks mighty comfortable if you know what I’m saying” she chuckled nervously. 

Asami shook her head and gestured to her clothes, “take those off and go take a shower, you smell and look horrible. “She scrunched up her nose and gagged to emphasize her point. Korra huffed and did as she said, throwing her clothes off and stomping into the bathroom, cleaning herself quickly and throughly as she could, attempting to not make a mess, even though she knew she already did. 

She stepped out the bathroom in nothing but a towel, embarrassed being in front of her new mistress like that she stood by the door and cleared her throat. Asami, who seemed to have already showered god knows where, was fully clothed in her pj shorts and a tank top with no bra. Korra felt her throat go dry, _Damn look at those legs_ she thought as she eyed her exposed, shaved legs, finding it hard to look away. 

Asami smiled and folded her arms confidently, “You need something pet?~” she purred, which managed to snap Korra out of her haze and proceed to ask for sleeping wear. 

Asami laughed and shook her head, “Oh pup, my beautiful little pup...did you think you would get that? Oh no no no, you my dear are sleeping naked in YOUR bed” she pointed to the floor out of view, Korra knew what she meant and felt rage slowly simmer inside her. She decided to hold it back, suddenly remembering Jinora’s words to not get into any trouble, she growled lowly as she stomped over to the other side of the bed. 

She was thankful Asami had switched the bed out to a bigger one and added 2 blankets, but she could never forgive the woman for making her feel so vulnerable when she quickly tossed the towel off her and dove under the covers on the dog bed. A low gruff of frustration escaping her lips as she struggled to get comfortable. 

She watched Asami turn the lights out and lay back in the big bed beside her, “Good night puppy~ I’ll be sure to wake you for lessons tomorrow” 

Korra couldn’t hold back a huff and silent curse word thrown at her mistress under her breath. _What a shit day, and what a bitch, i need to use her to find a way out fast...._


End file.
